


Of Possesed Witchers and Brave Bards

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is why you don't mess with demons, Violence, senseless violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Jaskier wants to take a break from traveling in a Quarry near the forest.Geralt assumes he can handle some demons.Buildings cease to exist, and Roach gets brushed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Of Possesed Witchers and Brave Bards

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing every one of these at like 4 am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw-ups in spelling
> 
> Is this darker than normal? By far. Oh well, you all seem to like the violence more than the cute stuff!
> 
> This is my fourth Fan Fic, let's get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

The forest was thick with foliage coming into its late-season bloom, some browns, faint flowering colors, and a whole lot of green. The tall trees swaying in the warming spring wind, the faint sound of animals scurrying around in the rampant underbrush, the many birds calling out far above the ground. The sounds of the forest would be occasionally marred by the passing through of a caravan or two, perhaps a farmer taking his goods to some far-off destination. This day the forest was interrupted by the sound of hoof clops, the strum of a certain stringed instrument, and a familiar whine. The whine a certain Witcher had come to adore as well as detest. The whine that just no matter how it was satiated never quite ended. 

*********************** 

Geralt smacked the whining bard on his head. Causing Jaskier to make an annoyed face. He smacked his lips together and stretched. Jaskier looked up at Geralt who was sitting behind him on top of Roach. Geralt stoic as ever looked ahead scanning the path for anything dangerous, or out of place. Geralt was always quiet when they rode, only offering up grunts or simple answers to anything Jaskier might say or ask. 

It was a solemn existence that provided Jaskier time to hum new chords or think of lyrics for his songs. and for Geralt, it provided time to rest as much as riding could give. He would also use this time to plan for the week or think over things that may be troubling him. The current issue that troubled him was now that Jaskier had affirmed their feelings for one another, was Geralt supposed to act any differently? 

Surely Jaskier wouldn't change much at all, as he was always so energetic and attentive. Geralt would have to figure that out himself as he would never dare ask Jaskier for fear of being ridiculed. Of course, that’s crazy, because Geralt doesn't know fear. Fear is a bitter taste in the back of the mind, a cold sharp feeling. A feeling Geralt had felt only a handful of times as a child, but never any time beyond that. 

*********************** 

"Your soft whining is distracting" Geralt muttered. 

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Quipped back Jaskier. 

"It is if one's hearing is about a hundred times more sensitive" 

"Oh, here we go again with the whole "I'm a BIG STRONG WITCHER" routine" Jaskier flexed his arms blocking Geralt’s view of the road. 

"Knock it off Jas." Geralt grunted pushing Jaskiers arms down. 

"Oh, you're no fun. You only want to play when the sun sinks below the horizon and all the light is gone." 

"That is because, during the DAY time, we have things to do. Plus, we still have to get to Kaer Morhen sometime soon." Geralt rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, they can wait, right? I mean Yennefer is there with Ciri and so are all of your Witcher-y type friends." 

"Friends" Geralt huffed. 

"Well what would you have me call them." 

Geralt said nothing for a while. 

Before he could speak, Jaskier piped up rambling about "Oh! there might be a town through there, and fresh food and ale, and my thighs hurt." He urged Geralt to go check it out pointing to a clearing just through the forest. 

Geralt squinted and peered at what Jaskier was pointing too. Through the trees, Geralt could see that there was something outside the forest. A clearing that looked to be full of rocks and dirt. As this was somewhat irregular Geralt decided it couldn’t hurt to check it out. 

*********************** 

So the trio made their way out of the forest and over to the rocky clearing. It turned out to be a small quarry, with only a few small buildings and a couple of people milling about. Geralt assessed the general situation and deemed it worth a look. He pulled on Roaches Reigns and into the quarry they went. Upon reaching the entrance a few things were coming into focus here. The people working here looked tired, dirty, and far too old to be doing anything with mining rocks or rock breaking. The other people standing about looked like they were well fed and a bit younger, obviously not doing much in the way of helping. Outfits matching in a sense of the word. That was extremely odd. 

Before Geralt could give a reason for them to turn around, a man came running out of the quarry and up to Geralt and Jaskier. The man heavily panting and held out a finger, asking them to wait. 

"Witcher.... we... need your help. There's.... there's, demons in the quarry mines!" The out of breath panted. "Please...we will pay a good amount of coin." He panted out. 

Geralt eyed the man up and down. He did not seem to be a threat. At least to him. Geralt hopped off Roach leaving Jaskier still atop. he walked over to the man and stood in front of him. 

"I'm going to need more info than that..." 

The man stood back from Geralt. looking at him. 

"Of course, uh can I take you to my leader?" 

Geralt nodded and grabbed Roaches Reigns, leading them into the quarry and encampment. Jaskier still atop Roach was now frantically asking about what kind of demons might exist in quarry mines, and why they would surface just to attack simple workers. The man walking in front of Geralt was answering to the best of his abilities, but it seemed like he didn't know much either. Geralt didn't want to waste more time than necessary milling about running quests for others, but since he and Jaskier had left Lindenvale they had run short of money. Sure, it would add time to their trip, but he didn't want to put up with Jaskiers whining about sleeping on the ground all the time and eating only what they could hunt. 

By the time they had reached the entrance to the mine a small group had formed. Mostly comprised of the slightly older workers and a few of the fur-clad men. Geralt could hear the mumblings of the workers and the attempts people were making to dissuade each other of the idea that demons could be lurking in the mines. 

Geralt, the man who had approached them, and Jaskier, finally came upon the leader of this worksite. He was urgently trying to calm people down. 

"There are no demons in the mine everyone! Even if there were..." The man noticed Geralt and company, adjusting himself and speech. "We, uh we have a Witcher checking it out to be safe!" He looked around to see faces of approval from the workers. "Now if you let me, I'm going to take my leave of absence and discuss this matter with our guest." The leader stepped away to join up with the Witcher. 

"Hello Witcher, I uh, trust you've been filled in on our little predicament by my associate." 

Geralt grunted 

"So, yeah we will pay handsomely if you manage to clear whatever monsters ail this quarry." 

The leader pulled out a fat coin purse showing its contents to Geralt, eliciting some ooh-ing and awe-ing from Jaskier. 

" As you would expect payment will be given upon completion and not a moment before." 

Geralt looked up at Jaskier who smiled at him and nodded. 

"I'll do it, but you must find somewhere for my...companion to stay." Geralt thumbed at Jaskier. 

"Of course, Witcher, he can stay and wait in the building over there. It's one of the cabins parts of our group stays in." the leader pointed at one of the three small cabins that sat in the quarry. 

"Also, my horse, will need to be brushed." Geralt looked at Jaskier then back at the leader. "Make sure my companion gets a good brush. 

The leader of the group nodded. 

Turning to Jaskier Geralt spoke softly, "I should be out of there by days end, so rest. This should garner us enough wages for an inn to stay in the next time we pass into a town." 

Jaskiers eyes lit up. 

He gave Geralt a grin. 

"Righty then, go on, get that coin! I'll go take care of Roach; you go kill whatever's in there. 

Jaskier trotted off with Roach leaving Geralt and the two company men. 

"Is there anything specific about these demons I need to worry about?" 

Geralt started towards the mines entrance. 

"I don't think so, not many of the workers have seen much of whatever's down there." the company man responded 

"I would advise being careful!" the leader hollered as Geralt slipped into the darkness with a dismissive shrug. 

*********************** 

Geralt was now a good way into the mine, daylight had ceased to pour in, and the path was lit by candles and lanterns. The only sounds Geralt could hear were his footsteps and the faint passing of air by his ears. There had been no evidence so far that supported the worker's claims of demons, or any such nonsense. It was always people like this... afraid of the smallest thing that went bump in the dark. It usually turned out to be nothing, but sometimes they would part way with coin simply for him checking it out, so this would likely pay in some way or another. 

Geralt took time to investigate overturned mine carts, bags left lying around, hell even the miner's supply line. Nothing out of the ordinary could be found heard or felt. This looked to be a waste of time. Geralt was going to follow back to the entrance of the mine when he noticed a path he had not seen earlier. It looked to be going downwards at a sharper incline than the main path. This seemed to be the only area left to check so he trudged down into the opening in the ground. A few steps into the opening, Geralt noticed that there was no air gently blowing past his ears anymore. In fact, he couldn't even hear his own footsteps any longer. This was strange. Perhaps it was the specific composition of the rock surrounding him. 

"hmm" Geralt thought out loud. 

A faint echo of his voice returned 

"mmh" 

Geralt stopped still. 

his eyes squinted as he tried to make out anything about his surroundings. Unfortunately, all he could see was pitch black. That was worrying enough. There had ever been a dark so intense that Geralt was unable to see through it. Something was afoot here. 

"Hello?" Geralt muttered. 

"olleH" the darkness echoed back. 

Geralt drew his sword, bracing himself and setting his stance. 

"What is this, some trick?" Geralt snarled back. 

He took a few more steps forward. 

"Huh? What is this?" 

It felt as if the darkness was circling him now. 

Feeding on his very existence. 

Silence. 

Geralt looked around back towards the entrance he had come through, expecting to see a fraction of light. He didn't, nothing but deafening darkness. 

"Fuck." Geralt muttered. 

"What do you want?" Geralt asked into the darkness. 

for a minute Geralt stood there breathing quietly, hearing nothing he proceeded forward down into the dark. Occasionally muttering something and hearing the same in reversed echoing around him. 

*********************** 

Back above ground and hours late into the night. Jaskier was happily brushing roach and humming a tune to himself. He was glad they had stopped. The coin they would be paid would give them a good rest later on in their journey, and the monster killing would probably give Geralt a chance to let off steam. So this couldn't possibly be a bad thing. Besides Jaskier wasn't even down in the mines to distract Geralt and possibly be injured. This would be a quick stop and go type of adventure. 

Jaskier had noticed in his moment of thought, that three of the company men were standing opposite the cabin he was next to, just, watching him. Muttering things to themselves. How rude of them, to just stand there and presumably judge him. What were they talking about? It surely wasn't his outfit; he was wearing what Geralt was wearing. Was it the fact the Witcher was traveling with him? Or that he was traveling with a Witcher? Hmmm. it didn't matter. Jaskier finished up brushing roach and headed inside the small cabin to sit and wait for Geralt. 

Inside the cabin were a few beds and a desk or two. Jaskier made himself comfortable on one of the beds and began to work. Making songs people enjoyed haring was far harder than people imagine, it was not just throwing words together and tossing in a jolly tune. It was searching for the words that people so desperately needed to hear. 

Of course, needed might be a strong word. 

A while later as Jaskier was finishing up some of his work the three men who had been watching him, came in, and sat down on some of the other beds in the room. 

"So, Bard, tell us something." One of the men chirped. 

"What is someone like you doing traveling with a Witcher like that? Hmm?" 

"Oh, uh, well you see we kind of have a good thing going..." Jaskier started. 

"Yeah, but there's no way you're not a burden to him, right? I mean Whoever heard of bard slaying monsters?" Another man pitched in meanly. 

"No, no you have a point. I usually just help him out with other things like making camp and..." Jaskier began to explain. 

"And? What's with these clothes in your bag? You ain't a noble?" One of the men was now rummaging through Jaskier's bag. 

"HEY! hands off!" Jaskier yanked his bag away. 

"Oh, and what are these?" The man had pulled out some of Jaskier’s more, intimate musings, about Geralt. 

"Give those back! Jaskier snapped, reaching for the man's hand. 

"Oh, looks like the little bard has some musings for his Witchery friend. Bet he's just a toy for the Witcher to use at nights." 

Jaskiers face was red and he was getting angry. How dare these men poke fun at him. He was useful, he wasn't a freeloader, and YES, he did have feelings for his Witcher. Jaskier picked up his lute and struck the man over the head with it. His Lute creaking but not breaking. Jaskier quickly gathered up all his stuff and bolted from the room. He ran past Roach and up a smaller section of the quarry into some of the trees. He climbed up a tree and sat upon a branch. Ugh. This would give him some peace. He settled into place and looked up into the sky. It was a clear and starry this night and it gave Jaskier a moment of peace. Away from the world, Jaskier could listen to the birds nestling into sleep, the tall trees swaying about, and the workers down below mulling around and turning in for the night. Jaskier thought he might stay up here a while longer and lustfully ponder things that may reside in his head and heart. 

*********************** 

"You know what we want" 

"We want your skin" 

"your mouth" 

"your eyes" 

Geralt growled into the abyss and took a swing into the dark, hitting nothing. 

"You'll have nothing of mine" 

Geralt cut through the air with his sword. 

He would feel his sword hit the side of the cave yet hear no sound. 

Something cold pulled on Geralt's tether to reality. Numbing his feeling and what senses he still had. 

"Oh. you mistake us, we will have you. What's yours's. We need it" The darkness hissed. 

Geralt could feel something moving across his limbs. Seeping into his skin. Burning him. Yet ice cold. Geralt shook his arms and pulled at whatever ethereal force was leaching from him. Geralt scratched at the feeling that was overcoming him. The feeling was impeding his ability to feel and move. Geralt snarled and stumbled backward. He could feel whatever maleficent entities were attacking him, burrow into his flesh. Into his mind even. Geralt stumbled and clawed at the walls of the cave. Who would have thought demons would ever work together. and to attempt to possess a Witcher no less. This was obviously a first for Geralt as he had absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. As the Witcher stumbled back up the incline to escape whatever force was possessing him, he could feel the numbing, burning sensation creep onto his face. He began to claw at his face. 

"Get off of me!" Geralt bellowed into the darkness. 

After slowly losing more motor function Geralt had managed to crawl out of the abyss and into the main shaft of the mine. His eyes adjusted and he was able to see again. However, in being able to, he saw that thin veiny strands covered the peripherals of his vision and crept onward. Thinking that Material attacks might not be able to vanquish his foe, Geralt Signed Igni below him and an expanse of fire erupted around him. hearing a sizzling sound, he looked at himself and could see a thick ooze dripping off him. The ooze when touching the fire burned off with a shrieking noise. Geralt made to sign Igni again. Unfortunately, his legs and arms gave out before he was able to, causing the Witcher to slump to the ground. 

Geralt groaned in pain loudly as he could feel the entirety of his body on fire and yet numb. 

"You won't get away with this" he grunted. 

The ooze dripping off him started to vibrate. From where he was laying on the ground Geralt could see the dark abyss slowly creeping forth from the shoot-off shaft he had just come from. The dark abyss hung over him before seemingly latching onto his body. Shit. 

With that his vision had left as well. This was alarming. Geralt couldn't see, hear or feel anything. It's like he was trapped in his own head. Geralt yelled in his mind for his body to move. No such luck. before long the burning sensation subsided, and he was left totally in darkness. Flashes of light began to explode in what he was sure was his eyes. Although with every flash of light Geralt could see ones he cared for dying, being mangled, torn apart. Soon the images that flashed through his mind and vision were showing Geralt committing these heinous acts. Yennefer, her head separated from her body, Ciri hanging from a tree, his mother as a child on fire, and lastly Jaskier holding his entrails in his hands looking at Geralt mouthing the phrase "Why". These images were enough to severely unnerve Geralt. He kept trying to think of how things really were. Ciri was safe with his fellow Witcher's. Yennefer was at Kaer Morhen, Jaskier was waiting in the cabin for Geralt. Sadly, the reassuring thoughts were replaced with darker images and thoughts. Did he WANT to kill his friends? Yennefer, Ciri, Jaskier? Yes-NO, what was happening? 

Absent of Geralt’s control, his body and regained its balance and had begun walking towards the mine's exit. 

*********************** 

Jaskier was still in the tree, leaning against the trunk, lulling himself to sleep with strums of his lute and pretty thoughts. Jaskier knew he couldn't sleep in a tree, but he’d rather stay up here and wait for Geralt then go back and be ridiculed by the rude men he had met earlier. 

Jaskier Decided it had been long enough and came down from the tree. He was going to look for the leader of this mining operation and ask him when he thought the Witcher might return. 

Upon approaching the entrance of the mine Jaskier could see the Leader of the group as well as the three men from earlier. Sheepishly Jaskier approached. 

"Uh, Hey, Leader guy?" 

The leader turned around to face Jaskier. 

"Yes, bard what is it?" 

"I was wondering when you might think Geralt would be back." Jaskier rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I dunno, he should be back soon the mines really not that deep." The leader looked no surer of where Geralt would be or why it had taken so long to kill whatever was down there. 

Jaskier thanked him and made to turn around. Walking past the entrance of the cave, Jaskier felt something hit him. It had been a pebble. He turned to see the man who had gone through his stuff earlier. 

"Awe, is the little Bard going to cry without his Witcher?" He jested. 

"Little pup needs his mama wolf." He laughed. 

"Hey, how about Fuck you!?" Jaskier snapped back. 

Another pebble hit him as the man approached. 

"How about we protect?" The man motioned for his friends to come over. 

"I'm sorry?" Jaskier stepped backward. 

"A little thing like you needs guys like us." He winked at Jaskier 

" WHAT?" Jaskier yelled hoping the leader would hear him and stop the three men. 

A strong hand grabbed his wrist. Jaskier wrenched his hand free. 

"Get Fucked, assholes." Jaskier made to run when he saw it. 

A pair of eyes stared back from the entrance of the mine. Red and glowing. Oh, That's not Geralt’s pair. His were amber and inspired comfort. These did not. 

Jaskier began to run. 

A knife flew out of the dark mine and into, one of the men who harassing Jaskier. It had landed right in the man's neck. Blood sprayed from the manss throat. Blood and screams gurgling out his mouth. The man fell to the ground clutching his throat. The two other men turned and drew their weapons. 

Geralt, now possessed by the demons exploded out of the entrance of the mine. He caught the first man with his steel sword. Piercing through the right shoulder. The man screamed. Geralt sickeningly grinned, turned his sword in the man's body and pulled his sword to the side tearing the man's arm from his body. Screams shattered the peaceful night. Geralt walked behind the man, while still screaming, put his sword in the man's mouth and pulled back. This separated the top part of the man's skull from the rest of his body. 

Jaskier had finally reached roach when he turned around to see what had escaped the mine. 

He was horrified by the scene that had unfolded. One man dead from a Dagger to the throat, another dead by beheading, and the third man about to be attacked. 

By this time the leader of the company had seen the first two men die and yelled out for the rest of his small company to attack. 

Geralt by this point had fought back his vision from the demons and was playing passenger while the demons used his body to kill. Geralt fought back mentally to control his own body. It was to no avail. His body had already begun killing three more men. Each slash and stab, each tearing of flesh, more calculated than the last. The demons had found the perfect weapon. A Witcher. By the time Geralt had killed most of the company men, the workers had exited their cabin and had begun to flee. The demons wouldn't have that, so Geralt sprinted over to the cabin threw a few of the workers back in and then entered himself. Moments later screams could be heard as a slow trickle of blood seeped under the cabin's door. The leader of the company men ordered his last five remaining men to shut the door and alight the wooden cabin. 

Jaskier had finished calming a visibly startled Roach when upon hearing this plan, ran to the leader. 

"YOU CAN'T, THAT'S NOT GERALT! SOMETHINGS OBVIOUSLY WRONG!" Jaskier pleaded. 

"Shut up bard! He's going to die for what he did, Wither or not!" The leader shoved Jaskier off him and into the dirt. 

Jaskier scrambled around trying to think of something that might help. He ran through the corpses that littered the ground. Looking for something anything. Something shiny caught his eye. It was Geralt's silver sword. Jaskier ran over and picked it up. Maybe he could knock some sense into Geralt. 

By this time the leader and his remaining company men had lit the cabin on fire. A roaring blaze had overtaken where the roof would have been at some point. Flames licking at the door. The men still using torches to light the cabin around its base. Geralt had finished off the last few remaining survivors in the cabin when the demons had noticed the smoke pouring into the cabin. The demons made a break for the door only to fling it open and see the door and its frame on fire. The Demon possessed Geralt shrunk back and hissed. Inside Geralt's mind, he applauded the ingenuity of setting the door and its surroundings on fire. The demons tried to move Geralt’s body out of the flaming doorway to only be licked by flames and burned. The demon Geralt turned away and retreated to the back of the cabin. 

Jaskier noticed this and devised a plan. He sheathed Geralt's Silversword, ran, and dove into the burning building. 

"BARD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU WILL DIE!" Some of the men yelled. 

Jaskier didn't care, besides, Geralt would never hurt him. Couldn't hurt him. 

Upon landing in the small burning cabin, Jaskier stood up and looked at Geralt, who the demons had punching a log wall to escape. 

"GERALT!" Jaskier yelled 

The Demon Gerlt turned around slowly. Looked at Jaskier, Grinned and lunged at him. 

Jaskier dodged the attack and fell over a bed. Coughing he rose to his feet. The room was a little bit more on fire now. 

"GERALT STOP, IT'S ME JASKIER!" 

Demon Geralt lunged again, missing and faceplanting into a wall. 

"THIS WILL HURT YOU MORE THAN ITS GONNA HURT ME!" 

As Demon Geralt Swung around to attack, Jaskier took the flat side of Geralt's silver sword and hit him across the face as hard as he could. The Black mass following Geralt seemed to expand with a shriek. Jaskier taking his chance again swung and contacted Geralt’s chest. This would never have gotten a reaction from normal Geralt, but demon-possessed? Oh, they hated it. The black mass grew larger and shrieked once again. 

"TORCH!" Jaskier yelled. 

A moment later a freshly soaked alchemical torch landed in the burning building. 

Jaskier scrambled back to grab it. When he turned around Geralt stood there drooling what looked to be blood. 

"Uh oh." 

Demon Geralt backhanded Jaskier into the wall. 

Jaskier hit the wall with a loud yip, the sword flying and sticking in the floorboards, but not the torch. 

Opening his eyes, Demon Geralt stood in front of him. Leaning in, putting a palm against the wall next to Jaskier's head. 

"WE, WILL HAVESSS YOU TOOO...." Jaskier wasn't sure if Geralt had said that or the dark abyss floating above him puppeting him. 

Jaskier Glared at Demon Geralt. 

"Sorry, I'm already taken." 

Jaskier leaned the torch in his hand over to a burning section of wall, to catch fire. 

"And his name is Geralt" 

Jaskier slammed the torch into demon Geralt’s torso. 

The ooze dripping off Geralt burst into flames. The Abyss screamed in pain. Geralt howled trying to regain control. Geralt’s body backed off Jaskier and proceeded to slam into the wall next to them. Geralt was clawing at his face and eyes. 

"GET OFF OF ME!" Geralt screamed. 

Jaskier took this as his time to leave. He ran to the open door and leaped out onto the ground outside. The leader of the company men and the two souls who hadn't run off during this ordeal dragged him a far away from the burning building. 

"What is wrong with you" The leader questioned him. 

"You could have died." 

"No, he would never hurt me possessed or not." 

"You don't know that he's possessed, and besides he's a Witcher" the leader retorted. 

"Fuck you?! He loves me!" Jaskier pushed the leader away. 

"Fuck me? I just saved you bard!" 

"Yeah fuck you!" 

The leader stood up from crouching beside Jaskier. 

"I'm going to handle this my way." 

The leader walked back towards the burning cabin with his last two company men. 

A loud Shriek came from the building as they approached. 

*********************** 

The Building Exploded. 

The shockwave knocking Jaskier flat onto the ground. 

Wood debris rained down all around Jaskier as he opened his eyes, burry from the impact his head had made on the ground. He sat up. Ears ringing, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. 

The last three remaining men were strewn about the ground. Dirt misty red with the few ounces of blood that had not been vaporized. Chunks of the men and their amour littered the blast radius. 

Jaskiers heart fluttered. No, no, no, this couldn't be. what had happened. His eyes searched the smoky area. Where was Geralt? Jaskier hurriedly ran towards the once was cabin. As he made his way through the debris, Jaskier could make out the shape of a person. Standing in the epicenter of the blast. 

Geralt Stood there as Jaskier approached. Outfit, torn to shreds, daggers missing, hair charred, boot missing, and silver sword bent stuck into the floor. 

"Fuck" 

Geralt muttered and collapsed 

*********************** 

Geralt awoke to the sound of Jaskier humming a soft song and rubbing a wet scrunched up cloth across his brow. Geralt blinked and looked around. They were outside the quarry at a makeshift camp. It looked like a child had put it together. But he wouldn’t tell Jaskier that. Geralt looked up at Jaskier who was now softly smiling. 

"H..hello, G..Geralt." Jaskier sputtered. 

"My head hurts." Geralt put a hand to his head. 

"Well, I would say so. You had a fall" 

Geralt groaned. 

"How long was I out?" 

Jaskier looked around and then back at Geralt. 

"About a day or so. I've been busy... uh... cleaning up...." Jaskier looked extremely uncomfortable. 

"What..." Geralt looked confused. Then he looked back at Jaskier. 

He noticed Jaskier’s outfit was stained all over with blood and other such fleshy bits. 

"What happened..." Geralt asked. 

"I...I...I don't remember much." Geralt sat up and rubbed his face. 

"Why does my face hurt?" 

Jaskier looked on the verge of tears. 

"You were possessed. You killed almost everyone. I was only able to expel the demons by hitting you repeatedly with your sword and lighting you on fire." 

Geralt looked back at Jaskier with instant regret. He was slowly remembering things. 

"Then when the demons left, they did with such force that the cabin exploded killing the last three survivors." Jaskier's voice was becoming wobblier. 

"I...I..I...I had to, clean up the mess... I dragged their bodies into the mine... I couldn't let them rot outside." 

Jaskier fell into Geralt’s chest crying heavily. 

In between sobs Geralt was able to understand that Jaskier had moved all the bodies and used rocks and wood pieces to seal off the entrance to the mine. He had done it alone. Practically ruining his outfit, barely eating, and all the while taking care of Geralt. The bard had done so much in a day ish. There's no way this was salvageable. Geralt had ruined him. He should have never taken the job. 

Geralt feeling Guilty looked Jaskier in the eyes. 

"Jaskier, I would never hurt you." 

"Do you trust me." 

Jaskier still crying nodded, clutching onto Geralt. 

Geralt signed Axii and put Jaskier to sleep. 

Geralt had to fix this. He had to. 

Geralt packed up camp. Still sore from Being lit on fire, blown up, and lying motionless for an entire day or so. 

Geralt laded up the pair's bags onto Roach all the while muttering about how he couldn't fix this. In packing Geralt noticed that Jaskier had managed to scavenge whatever useful items, coins or weapons, the deceased had on them. It sickened Geralt to think of Jaskier having to loot corpses. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He gathered up the coin. That's all they would need from this lot. 

After packing up everything else, Geralt decided to look over Jaskier to see if he had sustained any injuries on his account. For the most part, He seemed fine. just a few cuts here and there, his traveling wear had done well to protect him. His hair was a mess and covered in ash but that would be solved with a bath. The last thing Geralt noticed about the bard was that his hand seemed unusually red. It looked like the bard had burned his hand somehow. He opened Jaskier's hand gently. It was burned all right. The burn mark was instantly identifiable. It was his crest. Shit. Geralt looked back at the cabins blast site and could see his bent sword sticking in the once floorboards of the house. It was evident that Jaskier had tried to recover the sword for Geralt. Fuck. Jaskier had burned his hand on his then hot sword. Shit. this kept getting worse. Geralt recovered his bent sword and Sheathed it as best he could. 

The last thing Geralt had to do was load up the bard. He laid Jaskier over Roache's saddle, hopped on top and seated the bard upright in front of him. Geralt wrapped his arm around the bard and looked back at the now destroyed quarry work site. This was going to take a lot of work to fix, and he had no idea where to begin.


End file.
